Sick
by Noni Gailin Ayrenin
Summary: A very sad NaruSasu one-shot.


Not long after the fourth shinobi war had ended, Naruto and Sasuke had confessed their feels towards each other and gotten married. It's been five years since then, and it's a week from their anniversary!

Naruto's POV

Ah, I only have a week to figure out what I'm gonna do for Sasuke! I mean, there's always the bedroom option, but that's so Cliche! I let out a sigh and continued to think the problem over, walking through the village with my gaze to the ground. I walked on for a couple a minutes before Sakura appeared in front of me. I look up at her and gave her a smile. She hadn't liked that Sasuke had chosen me over her, but in the last couple of years, she's really grown to accept it.

"Hello Naruto! So, I hear it'll be you and Sasuke's fifth coming up, right?" She said, walking along beside me. I nodded and she let out a giggle. "It really has been five years? Gosh, time fly's by fast. So...Have you gotten him anything yet?" She asked me. "That's just it, Sakura. I have no idea what to get him, or do for him! You would think I would know exactly what to do after all this time." I hung my head with a sigh.

Just as Sakura was about to say something, Ino appeared. "I hate to interrupt, but Naruto, Sasuke passed out. He's at the hospital right now and Hinata is looking after him." She said in a bit of a rush. 'Sasuke passed out?...He never even gets so much as a cold so how?...' Sakura, Ino and I ran off to the hospital as fast as we could. The girls got to enter Sasuke's room first, seeing as they're medics. "Naruto, just wait here, ok. We'll tell you what we can once we've talked with Hinata and looked him over ourselves." Sakura said as she left, putting on one of those doctor coats.

The wait felt like forever, and it sure as hell didn't help my state of mind any. All I could think about were all the different things that could be wrong. Of course, my mind lingered more on the fatal possibilities, and the thought of losing the man I love terrified me, but I tried to convince myself he was ok, and that maybe the heat just got to him or something.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all walked out with their gazes to the floor. The sight got my heart rate up instantly. "N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata couldn't finish what she was saying, as she began to tear up a little. With a sigh, Sakura spoke, "Naruto, there's...really no easy way to say this. We've double, and triple scanned Sasuke, and all the results are the same. Sasuke...Has some sort of brain tumor and...It's spread to an extent to were...We can't really do anything. We think it has something to do with something that happened during the war, and that's why we didn't notice anything wrong..." Sakura began to tear up as well, "He has maybe two weeks tops but...He won't last much longer than that. Naruto...I'm so sorry.." She finally gave into the tears, and as the other two began to sob as well, the three of them held me, expecting me to break down too.

My body began to shake, and my thoughts slurred and came to a halt. The only thought i really processed was 'Go see him, now'. I broke away from the three sobbing girls and found my way to Sasuke's room. When i got there, I saw him sleeping peacefully; Completely unaware of his current condition. I grabbed a chair and placed it by the bed, sitting down and taking hold of Sasuke's hand. Feeling a small tear land on my hand, I realized that I had begun to cry.

Sasuke must have sensed my presence, because he began to stir awake. "Naruto...Why are you crying? And..Why am I in the hospital?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Letting go of his other hand, I wiped the tears away and said, "I'm just...Happy the you're ok. You had passed out because of the heat." 'Why did I just lie to him?' Smiling, he let out his usual 'hn' in response. Hinata came in, and Sasuke got a very confused look on his face. "Naruto, who is she?" He asked. "Haha, stop Joking Sasuke, You know who Hinata is." I laughed a little. "No Naruto, I don't. Who is she?" He asked again, this time his voice and facial expression more Serious. "Um, Sasuke...We went to school with her. She fought in the war...She's one of our friends!" He only continued to look confused.

Hinata sighed and left the room, coming back with Sakura. "S-Sasuke-kun doesn't s-seem to remember me at all." She explained. Sakura's eyes widened a bit, and she pulled out a file that i guess had the scans she had done in it. After reading over it a few times, she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and motioned for me to follow her outside for a moment.

"What's going on, Sakura? Why doesn't he remember her?" I asked, closing the door to Sasuke's room. "Well...Part of the testing we did, once we saw the tumor, was to test his memory. He seemed fine but...If he's not remembering Hinata...What else doesn't he remember? Naruto...Now that this memory lose is showing itself...It's possible that his memory is degrading as a whole." She explained. "So like...Alzheimer or something?" I asked. "In a way, yes. But the process is being accelerated by the tumor. He may not remember a thing by the time..." She looked to the floor as she ended her sentence.

Hinata had come out of the room, Saying that Sasuke wanted to talk to me, alone. Entering the room, I sat back down in the chair beside the bed. "Naruto...What's happening? Why don't I remember a girl that I've supposedly known since our academy days?" He asked me, looking out the window. "Why did I really pass out?" This question was more direct, and he turned back to face me. "Sasuke...I'll answer you but...I have to know something first. Did anything happen during the war that...could have had long-term effects on you...physically?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, thinking. After a moment, he spoke. "Not during the war...Before it. In fact...Orochimaru had always though it fun to experiment on me in my sleep...Why?" I looked up at the ceiling. "Because...It has something to do with you passing out, and then not remembering Hinata."

"So even after all this time, that horrible snake of man still gets the last laugh...Naruto...I won't forget you...I promise..." Sasuke stayed silent after that, and Sakura had come back to inform me that visiting hours were over. Every day I came back, and every day, more and more of Sasuke's memory slipped away. It's going on day four now, and he's lost most of his childhood memories. He does still remember most of our friends, but our academy days are long gone. Even the Zabuza mission is gone. In fact...Everything up until us meeting again after he had left the village is gone.

"Sasuke...Tomorrow is our anniversary." I said, holding his hand. Giving me the sad smile i had been seeing all week, he said, "I know..." I gave him a light kiss, just as Sakura had come in, as she did every day, to tell me time was up.

That next day, Sakura had let me take Sasuke out. I took him to all of his favourite places, and we did everything he wanted to do. I wanted this to be the best, last anniversary ever. Of course, I had to bring him back to the hospital, but Sasuke told me he enjoyed every minute he had outside with me.

The rest of the week passed, and now, it's the the second to last day. As a side effect to the tumor, Sasuke's face had begun to look sunken in, and he looked frail and boney. I walked into his room, and he looked confused. "I should know you but..." "Sasuke, it's me...Naruto...your husband.." I said, walking towards him. Sasuke only looked more confused. "We have rings...Look at your left hand...I have a ring that matches yours." I sat down in the chair by the bed, as I always do, and held his hand.

Sasuke began to shake a little and cry. "I...I promised...I promised you I would never forget...And...I don't know anything about you anymore..." I began to silently cry with him. I had known full and well that Sasuke forgetting was inevitable, but nothing could actually prepare me for it. "Just...Just...Sleep, Sasuke. Go to sleep. It'll all be better when you wake up..." I was choking on my words now.

"No It wont!...I'm sick, aren't I?...and...I'm gonna die..."He looked at me with the saddest, most heart breaking expression I've ever seen. All I could do was nod, and hold him as he continued to sob, me crying right along with him. After about an hour, Sasuke had fallen asleep. I laid him down, and gave him on last, light kiss as I very reluctantly walked out of the room.

The next morning, when I came back, Sakura had told me that Sasuke had died in his sleep, and handed me his ring. His funeral was short and simple, with myself, Sakura, and every living member of the original Konoha 11 attending. "It'll all be better when you wake up...Sasuke..." 


End file.
